


The Wedding Date

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Another late-ish request being filled here. This is for a request made by @little-red-2404 and @beeimightbe. Little Red requested a fic involving number 67 from the story starters list: “Just pretend to be my date”, then Bee requested the same one with the addition of numbers 29, and 192: “You don’t have to be so demanding” and “I swear I didn’t mean to touch your butt”. So here it is, a combination of both requests, hope you guys like it!





	

“OW!” Cisco cried as you slapped him across the face, the entire wedding party turning to watch the exchange as you began to shout at him angrily.

 

“Francisco Ramon how dare you!” You shrieked, stomping your foot on the ground as you spoke, “I invite you to my cousins wedding, a chance to finally meet my family, and you decide to flirt with the wait-staff in front of everyone?! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? I told my parents I loved you! I said you were the greatest guy I’d ever met, and this is how you behave?!”

 

“For you information,” Cisco snapped back, “that waitress was flirting with me, not the other way around, I was being conversational like I am with everyone!” He began loosening his bow tie as he went on, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and taking his hair out of its ponytail holder while he was at it, which began to distract you from the task at hand of faking a fight so you both could leave without question. “and I might have been a little friendly with a waitress, but YOU, oh you were practically pouring yourself into the DJ’s lap! I didn’t realize requesting a song required you to flash him your boobs, perhaps if I had I could have gotten him to play the Macarena at least once to liven up this funeral party!”

 

You faked a gasp and went to slap him again, but he caught your wrist this time and held it out to your side, “Take your hands off of me you asshole!” you growled, snatching your arm back, “that is the last straw! We are leaving right now! You are going to drive me straight to my apartment and then I never want to see you again, is that understood?!”

 

“FINE BY ME!” He bellowed a little too loudly, making you flinch. You could immediately see the guilt in his eyes after, but he didn’t break character as he undid his cuff-links and held his arm out gesturing for you to pass him, “After you Bitch Queen!”

 

You had to fight the smile tugging at your lips as you tried to fake a glare, in the end you lost the battle and decided that covering your face and pretending to sob as you ran to the coat check was the next best thing. You managed to get your jacket back and get halfway across the parking lot before your Father intercepted you and offered to drive you home himself, worried Cisco might do something nefarious to you if he got you alone in the car. You thanked him but declined, not wanting to explain to him the truth when Cisco followed you back to your apartment anyway, after all you had promised Cisco dinner for doing you the favor of being your date to this family judgment fest. He accepted your denial gracefully, but not without giving Cisco a menacing look as he jingled the keys at you from a few feet away.

 

Once you and Cisco had escaped the parking lot and were actually on the road, you finally breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you so so so much Cisco, you were amazing,” you told him as you kicked off your heeled shoes, “and I’m sorry I slapped you, I just thought it was the best way to get everyone’s attention.”

 

“Yeah, that kinda hurt,” he chuckled, rubbing his cheek with a grimace.

 

You pouted and brushed a thumb against the already red hand print shape forming there, “I’m really really sorry…I might have been expressing some of my frustration over my nosy Aunt with that slap, I certainly didn’t expect to leave a mark…”

 

Cisco shrugged turning on the radio, “I’ll be fine, believe it or not, It’s not the first time I’ve been slapped by a girl.”

 

You faked another gasp before giggling, “Ooh, I wanna hear this story!” you prodded him playfully, “did you get fresh with the cheerleaders when you were in school?”

 

Cisco laughed, “No, I could barely even look at them when they spoke to me!” he corrected you, “No, it’s a long story actually, involving a poorly timed engineering joke and a can of WD40…”

 

As Cisco regaled you with tales from his High School days, you smiled and thought back to just how you’d gotten him to pretend to be your date to begin with. It had been a relatively uneventful day at Star Labs when you’d checked your e-mail to find a message from your mother, reminding you about your Cousin’s wedding at the end of the week with an added post script that mentioned being excited to meet your ‘new man’ with a winky face that turned your stomach in knots.

 

“FRICK!” you’d cried, startling Caitlin where she sat next to you.

 

“Something wrong?” she’d asked, tilting her head to the side as you looked up at her with a wide eyed panic written across your face.

 

“My Cousin is getting married on Friday…” you’d told her glancing down at your phone, “I’m supposed to attend,”

 

Caitlin’s face softened, a smile forming on her lips, “Oh, well what’s so bad about that?” she’d asked innocently, “Weddings are lovely in my opinion, everyone looks nice, theres good food, family-”

 

“I told my mother I was bringing a date that I made up,” you cut her off, this time her eyes went wide as she stared at you.

 

“Oh…well that….that is a problem,” she’d agreed, “why exactly did you tell your mother you were bringing a date?”

 

You’d made a pained face, laying your head down on the desk in front of you as you sighed, “Because my mother thinks I should be married with kids already, and likes to judge me att every family gathering for still being single.”

 

Caitlin had nibbled her lip and nodded, “Ok that’s a pretty good reason to lie about something like that,” she conceded sympathetically, “but why did you tell her that and then not try to find someone to stand in as your date?”

 

You’d looked up at her with pitiful eyes, “Because I was slightly tipsy off that bottle of wine you let at my house last time you spent the night and kind of forgot.”

 

Caitlin had laughed at you then, “Aww, you poor thing,” she’d patted your head gently, “well I’m sure we can find you someone to be your fake date before Friday.”

 

At that very moment, as if he’d been summoned by your need of an attractive, single, male, Cisco entered the cortex with a large soda cup in his hand, “Sup ladies,” he’d said with a wink, pointing a finger gun at both of you, “did I miss meta mayhem while I was getting lunch?”

 

Caitlin and you had shared a look, a smile passing between you both before you turned it on Cisco, “Heeeey Cisco,” you’d said sweetly, “do you have any plans for this Friday?”

 

Cisco had squinted at you suspiciously, but answered with a quiet, “No…why?”

 

“Y/N needs someone to be her fake date to her Cousin’s wedding this Friday,” Caitlin had explained for you, “and you’re the only single male we know besides Wally,”

 

“And he’s too young, my mother would think I was a cradle robber,” you’d added dejectedly, “though he is cute.”

 

Cisco had made a face that was a mixture of horror and discomfort, “Ok first of all, I don’t wanna hear your opinions of Wally, or Barry, or any of the other members of the team because ew, they’re like family,” he took a sip of his soda and went on, “and second of all, I don’t do weddings, so you’re gonna have to find someone else, sorry.”

 

“Ciscooooo” you’d whined, “there is no one else!”

 

Cisco had shrugged, “I don’t do weddings,” he’d repeated adamantly, “the last wedding I went to was the one where my parents renewed their vows, and that was an awful day for everyone involved, not to mention the fact that I had to wear a suit and bow tie and nearly died of heat exhaustion, so-”

 

“Cisco it’s an outdoor wedding in the middle of March, you’re not gonna-” You tired, but he plowed through your defense.

 

“SO I don’t do weddings, not even for the free food,” he finished matter of factly, “Find. Someone. Else.”

 

You’d grumbled, flopping back against your chair in despair, “What am I gonna dooooo?” you whined to Caitlin.

 

Caitlin set her mouth in a line, a look of determination on her face that you’d only seen when she was working on one of Barry’s latest injuries, “Francisco Ramon, you owe Y/N this favor and you know that full well!” she’d informed him sternly, earning a confused look from Cisco.

 

“Woah now Cait, there’s no need to use full names here,” he’d argued defensively, “and why exactly do I owe Y/N a favor? I don’t remember anythi-”

 

“Pizza Pockets,” she said cooly, Cisco freezing like a deer in headlights at her words, “I know you ate my last one that one time I was out sick, and Y/N went out and got me a whole new variety box so I didn’t come back here and yell at you for stealing my food again.”

 

Cisco glanced over to you, “You did?” he asked, never knowing you were the one who saved his ass from the wrath of Doctor Snow.

 

You nodded, “Yup, and I tried to tell her I ate the last one, but she didn’t believe me,”

 

“You don’t like the sauce they use,” Caitlin pointed out, “so you better be her fake date to this wedding Cisco, or the next time you eat one of my pizza pockets, I will lace your entire candy stash with liquid laxatives.”

 

Both you and Cisco stared at Caitlin in mild horror, “Holy shit Cait…” You whispered.

 

“Fine I’ll do it,” Cisco relented with a defeated sigh, “what do I have to do exactly?” he asked, setting his soda down and pouting at you.

 

“Just pretend to be my date,” you answered gleefully, “I’ll even throw in a dinner after, whatever you want.”

 

“Whatever I want?” He smiled at that, “Not a bad deal then I guess, ok what time do I have to be ready by?”

 

You told him all the information he needed to know, when he needed to be ready, when you needed to arrive, and a few tidbits about the family and a few ground rules on proper fake dating etiquette. Once he’d typed all that down in his phone, and set himself a reminder, you felt immensely better about going to this wedding, after all, Cisco was the most fun member of Team Flash to hang out with. He’d arrived to pick you up right on time, stunning you with his perfectly tailored suit and neatly tied back hair. You managed to talk Caitlin in to letter you both borrow her car instead of having to show up in a bulky Star Labs van, and when you arrived at the wedding, with your arm in Cisco’s, everyone stared at you both like you were celebrities arriving at a party.

 

Unfortunately, your quick save by recruiting Cisco didn’t stop your family from finding something to judge you about, and soon it was like every other gathering you’d been to since you graduated college, only instead of your love life under the microscope, it was your career at Star Labs that they chose to scrutinize. After four hours of deflecting question after question about “What was your degree even for if you’re gonna stay at that disaster zone?” you managed to sneak away to the bar for a few hastily gulped down flutes of champagne before Cisco caught up with you, several of your family members having stolen him away to interrogate. It had been his idea to have the fake fight, and you were so desperate to leave you went along with it, mustering up the necessary irritation to go through with it before ‘SLAP!’

 

You laughed as his story ended, and shook your head, “Well I can’t say I blame the girl, I would’ve slapped you to.”

 

Cisco nodded, “Yeah, in hindsight it was a really stupid idea, but you live and you learn,” he chuckled, “so your family is rather…inquisitive,” he said carefully, “I don’t think I’ve been asked so many questions about my sex life since my last doctor’s appointment…”

 

You frowned a little at that, “Caitlin asks about your sexual history?”

 

Cisco snorted, “God no, I meant outside of Star Labs.”

 

You nodded, “Oh…Well yeah my family thinks everyone’s business is their business, so sorry about that.”

 

“S’ok,” Cisco assured you. He was quiet for a while after that, his thumbs tapping the steering wheel idly until he finally asked, “So um…when you introduced me to your parents, your uh…you had your hand on my back-”

 

You immediately knew where this was going, so you put your hand up to silence him, “Cisco, I swear I didn’t mean to touch your butt,” you promised him honestly, “I just…you moved and my hand sort of… slipped.”

 

Cisco gave you a mischievous grin, “Slipped eh?” he asked, his voice shaking as he tried to contain his laughter.

 

“Yes, slipped,” you repeated adamantly, but his smile was infectious, and soon your were both laughing at the silliness of the question and the event.

 

Once you’d both calmed down he shrugged again, “I don’t mind either way,” he told you candidly, “it’s been ages since anyone’s even thought about touching my butt, so I’ll take what I can get at this point, y’know?”

 

You gave him a sympathetic little frown, “Aww,” you pat his knee affectionately, “well I think it’s a very nice butt, so don’t worry, I’m sure some nice girl will touch it again soon.”

 

He gave you a sideways look at that, “Are you drunk?”

 

You hadn’t really noticed, but once he asked you realized your fingers and toes felt warm and vaguely tingly and you weren’t nearly as tense as you had been that morning, “Hmm, maybe a lil bit,” you admit with a wobbly smile, “but don’t worry, I won’t try to take advantage of you, cross my heart” you made the motion of an X over your chest and he snickered.

 

“Suuure you won’t,” he teased as you re-entered the limits of Central City, “this coming from the woman who grabbed my ass in front of her own parents.”

 

“I did not!” you cried before giggling, “and anyway you were the one who tried to kiss me, so even if I did-”

 

“You wanted me to pretend to be your date, I was earning my dinner!” Cisco defended.

 

You giggled again, “Suuure you were,” you mimicked his earlier teasing tone, “I promised you dinner regardless, you just thought I looked nice in my dress,” you winked clumsily before leaning back against your seat.

 

Cisco smirked, the hint of a blush tinting his cheeks, “You do like nice,” he agreed quietly, his hands flexing ever so slightly on the steering wheel.

 

At his words you could feel your own blush warming your face, a small smile coming to your lips. You had only been teasing him, you didn’t honestly think he’d noticed, but the fact that he had made you feel warm and happy inside…or was that the champagne? You couldn’t quite tell.

 

“So what am I ordering?” you asked, changing the subject if only to stop your head from spinning.

 

Cisco glanced over at you, a grimace on his face as shook his head, “I uh…I think maybe we should do dinner another time,” he replied, “I think we should get you home so you can sleep off the drinks you had.”

 

You frowned at him, squinting your eyes a little, “Cisco I am not that drunk,” you insisted firmly, “besides, it’s not like I’m going to cook you something, if you pick the right place I don’t even have to call in the order, I could place it online.”

 

“I know but…” he trailed off as he turned onto your street.

 

“But nothing mister, I promised you dinner and I’m going to keep that promise,” you said decisively, “now grab that parking spot before the guy behind us tries to and tell me what you want to eat.”

 

“Ok, ok,” Cisco replied quickly, “you don’t have to be so demanding.”

 

You blew a raspberry at him at that before grinning as he began to park. The trek up to your apartment was a little more difficult than you anticipated, your legs a little more wobbly than you expected them to be, but once you made it through the door you breathed a sigh of relief and kicked off your shoes. Cisco decided on pizza, a fairly bland choice in your opinion considering you’d offered to get him anything he wanted, but he seemed earnest enough in his desire for it, so you put in the order immediately before announcing you were going to your room to change. You didn’t realize how restricting your dress had been until it was in a heap on the floor, your body now comfortably enrobed in sweat pants and a pajama shirt. You re-entered your living room just in time to see Cisco pulling the back up t-shirt he’d brought with him over his head, catching a glimpse at his upper body before the brightly printed fabric concealed it from view. You smiled as he turned to you, feeling rather tired already from the champagne and mental fortitude it took to spend time with your family.

 

Cisco gave you a curious look as you continued to grin at him from afar, “What?” he asked looking down at his changed clothes, “is there something on my face?”

 

You shook you head, “No, I’m just,” you approached him slowly, your head beginning to spin again, but this time you knew it wasn’t the drink that was causing it, as a familiar feeling of butterflies started in your stomach, “I’m just really glad we’re friends it all,” you told him softly, “not many guys would have done what you just did for me, and I really appreciate it.”

 

Cisco smiled back at you, shrugging his shoulders, “It wasn’t that big a deal,” he tried to brush it off, “I mean it was more of a trade if you think about it, and yeah I had to wear a suit and stuff, but I’m an adult, it happens someti-”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, his words swallowed up as you pressed your lips against his suddenly, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt. When you both pulled apart you bit your lips together nervously, hoping you hadn’t just done something drastic and possibly friendship ending. “I uh…that was to say thank you…” you muttered, letting go of the front of his shirt as his eyes flickered between confusion and nervousness rapidly.

 

He took in a breath, his head shaking in a nod as he began to stutter, “Y-yeah…ok t-that was…and w-we j-just…we did just…?” his brain seemed to be short circuiting before your eyes.

 

“Cisco?” you said his name with a heavy note of concern, “are you alright?”

 

Cisco blinked, “What? No…I mean yeah…I mean I’m…I’m…” he trailed off, blinking a few more times before his eyes seemed to settle on your lips. Then before you knew it he was kissing you, his warm hands on either side of your face as he pulled you closer, his lips moving against yours so smoothly it made you feel weak in the knees.

 

When you pulled apart again you were slightly out of breath, your face so warm it was burning as you stared back at him with slightly widened eyes. “What was that for?” you whispered, your lips tingling pleasantly.

 

He smiled sheepishly, his thumbs brushing softly against your cheeks as he replied, “I wanted to kiss you first, but since you beat me to it, I figured I had to one up you for it to be special.”

 

You felt a dopey grin spread across your face, “You wanted to kiss me first?” you squeaked, feeling giddy as he nodded back at you.

 

“Well yeah,” he confirmed with a chuckle, “but I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you because you’re kinda drunk.”

 

You giggled and nodded, “That is true,” you agreed, “but in all fairness, I did grab your butt, so a kiss is kind of a fair trade.”

 

His eyes grew wide at your words, “I knew you did it on purpose!” he cried as you pulled away from him cackling. You let him chase you around the living room a few times before he caught you, both of you collapsing onto the couch together, giggling like children. You weren’t sure where your relationship with Cisco was going to go now, or how your relationship would affect the team, or anything really other than the warmth of his arms around you and the feel of his lips on yours; so you decided that thinking about all that other stuff could wait, because for now all you wanted to think about was Cisco Ramon, your nerdy engineering friend, who as it turns out, was a really good kisser.


End file.
